herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kanade Tachibana
Kanade Tachibana (立華 かなで, Tachibana Kanade) is one of the students of the Afterlife school and is said school's Student Council President. She is also referred to as Angel by the Afterlife War Front, which is a nickname coined by Hideki Hinata and later used by the group's leader Yuri Nakamura to refer to Kanade after discovering her unusual abilities. As the school's Student Council President, Kanade is tasked with the responsibility of ensuring that all of the students are able to cope with their personal problems. This eventually clashes with Yuri's determination to blame God for her hardships in life, and she becomes a target of the Afterlife War Front upon its founding. Appearance Kanade has long silver hair, which is often mistaken in the Light Novel to be a shade of blue, that reaches about waist length. She also has gold eyes with hints of auburn/brown in certain lighting. Her eyes appear to be slightly cat eyed and curved up to fit with her mysterious/kuudere vibe. She wears the standard uniform of the Afterlife School, a skirt with white petticoat on top, white knee-high socks, brown loafers and a pale blue barrette clip on the back of her head, which keeps a part of her hair up. Kanade is one of the shortest characters in the series, being only 150 cm (4'11") tall. After her seeming reincarnation, Kanade is shown with short hair tied in a ponytail. Personality Kanade does not appear to be less than a typical human being in physical form, but this is contrasted by her lack of detectable emotion, even in skirmishes with the SSS which usually end up with her being injured. It is difficult to understand what she is thinking due to her rarely showing any outward emotion. Her lack of expression also makes it difficult to determine whether or not she has any consciousness. In later events, she is shown to have abandoned being friendly because of the rules of the world she is in, as her newly-found friends inevitably leave her when they disappear.1As the series progresses, she shows a little of her emotions, mostly to Otonashi. In Episode 13, Kanade goes as far as to give a small pout. She is fond of eating Mabo Tofu, even going so far as to ignore school rules to eat it, she also includes it in her self-made school anthem at the close of the series. She spends portions of her free time gardening. She is actually part of the disbanded gardening club. She recently became friends with Otonashi, even though she didn't realize this until Otonashi said so. Although this did not alter her personality much, she allows him to call her by her first name, Kanade, and seems to exclusively talk to and hang around him. Kanade helped him fight Naoi and saved Otonashi and the SSS from being eaten by the River Monster. Later on, she opens up to Otonashi, talking to him casually and even helping out in Otonashi's plans to help the SSS get over their lingering feelings. After spending more time with her, Otonashi discovers more of her personality and her startling lack of common sense. Otonashi describes her as a "Clumsy Angel". She seems to have a large amount of pain tolerance, as she has been shot several times by the SSS without any reaction or indication of suffering. Background There has been little information revealed about Kanade's past. It is known that a heart was donated to her by Otonashi, but that is almost all that is known. Plot Abilities Trivia Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Big Good Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Humanoid Category:Rivals Category:Lawful Good Category:Fighter Category:Saved Soul Category:Outright Category:Antagonists Category:Insecure